Masira
Masira (マシラ, Mashira), also known as "Salvage King" Masira (サルベージ王マシラ, Sarubēji-Ō Mashira), is the captain of the Masira Pirates and head of a simian salvage operation near Jaya Island. His older brother is Shojo and both of them are members of the Saruyama Alliance. He has the bounty of 23,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Jeremy Inman (English), Aruno Tahara (Japanese) Masira is a human with ape-like features, he wears an orange-yellow jumpsuit, and also has headphones and goggles. His birthday is March 4th. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip What makes him interesting is he apparently has a tail, although sometimes it cannot be seen. An example of when it clearly can be seen is when Bellamy first tackles him from behind, during the Bellamy Pirates vs. Saruyama Alliance fight, or when he is carrying wood to fix the Merry Go. As the brother of Shojo, he is confirmed to be human. Masira also has huge arms and some kind of piercing around his wrists. After the Timeskip After the timeskip he no longer wears the jumpsuit, but has a shirt with the same design on the front. Other than this he looks the same as before. Gallery Personality Masira often acts very serious and yet is very silly in reality. He is easily angered notably most of all by the idea of someone stealing his salvage operations, yet at the same time is easily flattered if someone calls him a monkey. He is easily won over with friendship along with his brother when the Straw Hats and Team Natsu appear at their home on Jaya Island. Like his brother, he is protective of Cricket who they have come to know as a father figure. He and his fellow Alliance members displayed a amazing spirit to get back up and continue their modifications to the Merry Go after Bellamy's attacks. On their last encounter with the Straw Hats, all sides left on good terms. Relationships Friends/Allies *Saruyama Alliance **Cricket Mombran **Shojo *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico Family *Noland Mombran (ancestor) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy **Sirkees Abilities and Powers Masira is immensely strong, and has amazing lung capacity as he was able to blow up a giant balloon in nearly a single breath. He is also an excellent diver. Attacks * Monkey Punch (猿殴り, Saru Naguri): Masira winds up and delivers a punch powerful enough to fend off a giant eel. History Past He and his brother showed up to help Cricket Mombran find the lost City of Gold some five or six years ago after reading the tale of Noland in Noland the Liar. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Skypiea Arc Two Years Later Major Battles * Masira, Shojo and Cricket Mombran vs. Bellamy and Sirkees Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues His name is another way of saying monkey in Japanese. Trivia & References * It is unknown if his tail is real or fake. External Links Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Saruyama Alliance Category:Pirate Captains